Dating Guidelines
by UnderTheAlchemist
Summary: Basically MV stars dating each other because of a dating website... Please R&R Is safe for viewers under T to read...
1. The Beginning

One shot –

It had been a long, hard day at Myrnin's lab. Not to mention me and Shane had just broken up, God why did he have to do that. He had just had to cheat on me with, Lily the girl that he went to school with. I never really knew her, never want to know he had said it was just a harmless thing that he didn't mean to do it, that she had seduced him. And that's when I dumped him, there and then.

I had been thinking about our relationship for the past few days, we had been arguing all the time, fighting, saying things we shouldn't have. It got so bad that he actually pushed me down the stairs granted it was an accident, but it still hurt. I cut open my head however it wasn't really bad, no concussion just a bump. I had faded away now but I could still feel it there, haunting me I rushed out. I walked around for a bit, waiting to clear by head swinging on the swings outside Common Grounds; I called Eve once I had seen her leave asking her to make sure I when I got home Shane wouldn't see me. She sent him to go get groceries or something, I ran home, 1 because it was getting dark, 2 I didn't know how long Shane would be out, and 3 because it was really cold out her.

I ran into Michael as I close the door attempting to run upstairs, away from the horror. Yet of course it wasn't that easy, he enveloped me in a hug and almost immediately Eve joined in. "Are you ok, CB? Shane told us what happened he's really regretting it now, maybe you could-"Eve tried to finish but I interrupted her, moving away from their hug.

"No, he betrayed my trust and that's it, everything is over. There's no bridge to mend." I declared and charged up to my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I flopped on the bed and laid there for almost two hours, in which time I had Michael and Eve asking if I was ok, Shane apologising and trying to make me take him back, which of course I didn't do. Eve came and asked me if I wanted dinner, but I just said no, yet she heard my stomach rumble and walked in with a large tray with burger and chips on it with a tall, slender glass of coke on the side.

I grabbed for the drink almost immediately but just before nodding a thanks to Eve. "You are feeling better? You know what I do when I have a nasty break up I jump back on the train again, it always make you feel better." She jabbered on, I knew I wasn't like her but I couldn't help but think ok to that idea, it would definitely make Shane mad and I didn't want to be in the house much longer. I'd go on the date, if I could find one and just stay round my parents' house for the night. If she asked why I didn't come home I would just say I didn't want to disturb you I stayed at my parents.

She of seen it in my eyes because she jumped, clapping her hands together. "Ok, stay there I want to show you something!" He yelled and rushed out the room, and was in about a second after with her lap top, god this is not going to end well.

"Ok there's a Morganville Dating Site, I want you to pick someone. Now!" She yelped and slapped the computer onto my lap. I filled out the information I needed to.

**Username: CB Scientist**

**What I am looking for: I am a woman wanting a man**

**Ages for selected person: 18 – 26 **

**Description of Me:**

**I am a student at Texas Prairie University. I'm exceptionally intelligent for my age, however my brains are also a cause for many people to dislike and/or misunderstand me. I'm an assistant of Scientist. I am usually described as vulnerable, innocent and fragile. But I am not any of those things, but maybe the innocent, people misjudge me. I can hold my own, I have defeated the most horrible things, defeated the 'supposedly' most powerful thing alive and much more… **

**On appearance, I have long curly brown, mostly red thanks to my friend, hair, hazel eyes and am a size 4 and 17 years old. There's nothing else really… **

Well that was done I had to think about what kind of person I was looking for. I flicked through a few and there was some really strange once, that in fact were very impossible.

Example 1:

_"I like when a female who has pretty feet, takes off her shoes and walks on my back and tickles my face with her feet."_

Example 2:

"_I'm easy going, looking for anyone. And by that I mean anyone… I like it when girls throw themselves at me and like to be in pain"_

Example 3:

In this one all I did was look at the title. _"I want to murder you. You small fragile little girls." _

They are the worst things I've ever seen, that last one scared the hell out of me. I kept going and came across one, that didn't seem too bad it was actually good.

_I am a scientist, I love the sciences. I have one pet, he is harmless. I am 25 and bored; I have invented and created many things with the help of my assistant but mostly me. I am quite powerful, and not been in a prier relationship in years. I am not looking for a rebound or crazy, though most do say I am kidding. I have short brown/black hair in curls, I have a very built body, very… muscular, I am tall maybe 6 f more or less. _

WOW… He sounded perfect, but they always had something wrong with them. The guy with the _'I want to murder you' _thing I'm guessing is Jason, and no way was I going to date him, ever! They were probably murders or thefts or the worst they were hungry vampire. Yet I doubt that a vampire would be on a dating site.

"Eve I think I found someone!" I giggled as she did; I didn't even notice her there staring at me intently. I moved closer and moved the screen so she could see the text. She nodded her head and hugged me, probably relief. "He's a scientist, he's young, and he's tall, dark and probably handsome. He's even smart, but let's not get carried away should I ask him out?"

Eve got a slight curve on the side of her lip, as her eyes glared down on me, it made me feel naked. "Oh… yes! As long as I get to get you ready and of course drop you off so I can see the guy, that ok?" I had to think about that did I really want Eve coming with me, no, the guy would probably see me and then see Eve and think she was better.

"Eve you can help me get ready but no drop off, ok?" I said and she nodded looking very sly and sneaky, then it hit me I had no longer had the computer, I quickly yanked it away from her just as she was about to press send. "EVE!" I yelled at her reading what she had put down.

_You sound nice, I can't what to meet you so I was wondering if you would mind meeting me tonight at 8, I can meet you wherever. Pick. I hope I fit you criteria, bye. _

That sounded way to desperate, no way was I putting that! I deleted that straight away before Eve caught on to what I was doing I almost deleted the message as Eve lunged at me. She was trying to press send, but that was not happening! I wrestled her for almost 15 minutes before the ping of my computer went of which meant I had an email. It bright bold letters it said on my screen.

_**You have a message from 'Morganville Scientist'. **_

God, Eve didn't send it did she, I check every inch of the screen it hadn't been sent. Then why did I have a message from him then. I read it aloud so Eve could hear it. It read;

_**I read your profile, you see nice. We seem to have an awful lot in common, so if you do me the honour of meeting me tonight at half seven at Galina, wear a white rose so I can spot you. Bye. **_

It was that simple, wow the guy I liked actually liked me back. I really need to get ready, fast it was half six at the moment so I had roughly an hour to get ready, I sent an response saying I would love to… blah, blah, blah. "Eve get ready, be prepared I will be back in a moment!" I command and ran out of the room.

I could hear Eve faintly behind me. "Where are you going? Oh, bathroom." I jumped into the tub and wash my hair quickly but carefully. I dress quickly in a robe and jump back to Eve, who looks like she had only just mover, so it was conformed quickest shower ever!

"Ok, CB let's get you ready?" She whispered evilly, if I didn't know better I would have thought that Eve was a vampire. She had the look down, the pale skin, gothic clothes; she just didn't have a thirst for blood or all the cool super hero stuff. I was sat in that chair for about 40 minutes, and I really felt like a clown all the makeup, when she finally finished me I looked in the mirror and looked well… Wow! "Ok now clothes wait here and don't touch your face!"

I waited for Eve to return flicking through my cupboards, blah, blah, blah and Eve returned putting the dress over my head before I could see it. I looked at the clock it was 7:20 I need to go, now! "Bye I need to go!" I ran out of the room and straight into Eve's car, she said I could use it.

###

I pulled up to the side walk adjusting my white rose and entering the building, what if this guys a creep or worse? I stood there eyeing the room, looking for someone but I was still early so I went to get a drink. I walked up to the bartender and ordered my drink as I did someone slid in next to me I turned around to see Myrnin sitting there looking glum. "Myrnin, what are you doing here?" I chuckled I thought he never got out of that Lab except to see Amelie.

"Ah Claire I'm surprised to see you here, I'm waiting on a date." He said straitening up so his shirt wouldn't crease; he actually looked normal whoever this girl was she was very, very lucky.

"Me too, so who's the lucky lady?" I say moving closer sipping my drink, awaiting an answer wonder if I know her?

"I don't know her, Amelie said _'I have to get out there' _and she signed me up on a _'dating website'._"

"Same here, but it was Eve she said I have to get back on the train after me and Shane broke up."

"When did you and Shane brake up?"

"Yesterday he cheated on me and I dumped him. To be fair I was going to anyway. How are you supposed to know who she is, if it's a girl?"

"It certainly is a girl, thank you Claire! She is supposed to wear a white rose."

"Funny that's what the guy said to me… Myrnin?"

"Yes Claire."

"What's your username?"

"Morganville Scientist"

"Oh God, your my date!"

"Your CB Scientist?"

"Yeah, CB – Claire Bear."

"Ok then do you still wish for me to court you this evening, I would?"

"Fine" I said and we walk towards the table, wonder if this was planned or not. We sat down at a table; it was a private area in a dark room. "Do you think this was planned?"

"I'm sure Eve and Amelie wouldn't do this would they?"

"I'm not sure, I know Eve would but Amelie?"

"She would, oh and by the way you look beautiful. Wait a second come here." He said moving across the table so he was perched next to me. He whipped a bit of lip stick or something of my face then whispered. "Close your eyes." I know I shouldn't but of course I did because I know I shouldn't trust vampires but I always have and always will. He moved so close I could feel his breath on my lips and then his pressed against mine and I kissed him back!

**Ok, that was just an opener sort of thing to get the plot kind of thing down. I was going to do something like, dates put together because of the dating website. I need ideas like Oliver and Amelie or Eve and Michael. There won't be the whole getting ready thing, just the dates. **

**If you have any ideas on who to put together or how to end it then please PM me. **

**In Dedication to Black Dawn. **


	2. A Match That Would Never Last

**The Boss **

The Boss is in control. Purposeful and wilful. Protective and honourable. Believing that the team is counting on her leadership to pull off the plan. At this level, she has immense amounts of self-confidence, strengthened by past performance. The Boss is a straight shooter, doesn't pull any punches in the quest to get things done. The flaw in her approach is that her wilfulness doesn't always take into consideration the other members of the team, steamrollering them, overpowering them, and relying heavily on her ability to control the team. Control is a real issue for her. She expects other people to stand up for themselves. Others look up to her and can rest assured that she will get the job done. The Boss is uncomfortable with close relationships, but when her softer side surfaces, it gives her that much-needed third dimension.

The Boss's character flaw is based on the incorrect belief that the world is an overly demanding place and the only way to get what you want is to be powerful and force your will on others. Her biggest fear is to be weak. During the story, she learns that hiding vulnerability creates vulnerability.

When she's under pressure, she withdraws. When she's relaxed and secure, she uses her power to help others get what they want.

The Boss never identified with her care-giving figure, who may not have been the mother. Still, she didn't disconnect completely. Somehow she took on the role of protector - perhaps a protective father figure was missing or ineffective. In order to keep the order in the household, The Boss had to grow up fast and become either the protective figure of the household or compliment the protective figure to bring the level of protection up to a comfortable level. As an adult, she has taken the leadership role in every situation, learning that this is the way one keeps order and makes sure everything turns out okay. This controlling nature may have driven away followers, leaving her a little lonely.

Having had a lot of education, The Boss works on the assumption that others know she should be in control or in power. She's surprised when she meets resistance to her drive for power. She also tends to "float above" everyone and avoids getting directly involved in smaller battles.

At work, The Boss is a bold, take charge kind of person – a tough negotiator who likes a worthy opponent. Under the surface lies a soft heart, driven to protect the underdog. She's attracted to high-powered work where she can shoulder a lot of responsibility.

The Boss is in control and wants others to remember that. She has the strongest will in the room and thinks this wilfulness is a primary component of completing any goal. She doesn't see personal relationships as that important and may seem a little uncaring. She wants the others to focus on the task at hand. "Keep your eyes on the prize." "This is it; let's do it." The Boss is also very extroverted, able to take control quickly even when the help isn't asked for. She may step into a conflict and try to solve it, paying the consequences. "I was trying to help."

Internal Dialogue: "I can do it. I feel good when I'm powerful."

**Battler**

Battler has slowly become a leader over the years. He has always had an analytic mind, usually concentrating in one area of knowledge. He has spent most of his life in his head, analysing the world. As time has progressed, he has lost touch with reality more and more and in profound ways. This subtype is less interactive with the environment, so he's especially susceptible to paranoid delusions. The world is an unsafe and overwhelming place. Focusing on inner thought has always been a safe place for him. But now that he has lost touch with reality, the source of the delusions are coming from within his own head, Battler is now ready to act out on these delusions - either by destroying the world to start over or by taking control of it to make it a simpler, eviler place. He is socially isolated, negative about the world and possibly addictive.

Battler's character flaw is based on the incorrect belief that being self-sufficient will free him from needing things from others. He avoids intrusions and demands by others.

When he's under pressure, he gets involved in rampant thoughts without following through on anything. When he's relaxed and secure, he more straightforward and forthcoming without getting bogged down in thought.

Battler is a product of an inattentive set of parental figures. They were there but too busy with their own pursuits to give the child the stability and sense of safety he needed. Possibly abuse came from an outside place, creating a feeling that the world is a dangerous and over-whelming place. As a result, he retreated into his mind, mulling over what he knows, feeding on facts about the world. He became an outsider. At some point, Battler began losing touch with reality and separated from the intellectual community. Perhaps thrown out of his professorship or shunned by the science profession for his creative and wacky ideas.

Having had an average education, Battler is very well informed and has always loved learning, in and out of school. He may social and love talking with others, but does his real thinking alone. He has diverse interests.

At work, Battler is both arrogant and over-intellectual, or avoidant and socially awkward. He holds emotions in contempt, and avoids emotional scenes by putting up walls, finding it hard to concentrate in the presence of others.

Battler is an intelligent person and has thinking processes down pat, but he's horribly misguided by his own mind. His mind has added incorrect facts to the mix that he believes. Therefore, Battler is likely to have crazy theories about how the world works, as well as paranoid delusions. He, however, won't usually become a ranting maniac, there's almost a sense to what he thinks and he speaks in an ordered, seemingly rational way.

Dialogue examples: "I hate that loud guy." "Conform? Never." "I don't trust the mailman." Internal Dialogue: "I'm perceptive. I feel good when I'm wise."

**(Can you guess who they are? The first pretty obvious, second a little harder.) **

**So the Date begins. **

Amelie's POV –

As I wait at the bar at the small restaurant in the Founders square, open to only few people. I process how I got here. Myrnin may have had good luck in finding Claire, yet that does not mean I will. My heart will always belong to Sam, my beloved decease love, but as Myrnin so rightfully pointed out I do need someone with me, someone to attend functions with, someone to catch me when I'm down, someone to love who is still alive or vampric. However I doubt I will find such a person so now I lower my standards to just the first; someone to attend functions with. I can no longer ask Myrnin because he is with little Claire, to whom has already attended these events with him at her own cost though I know I couldn't let her hurt, she is far to valuable and I have grown to attached to her. As I sit with my martini in hand, white rose so my company can recognise me in my pocket, a hand touched my shoulder and as I turn a growl releases from my mouth.

Morley.

"What are you doing here?" I spit at him, in a very calm, icy voice to discourage others to get involved. I turn fully getting into a predatory stance while still looking Queenly, he raises his hands in a surrender motion though I do not relax but straighten up appearing unaffected by him.

"Well Amelie, I am here on a date. Since you so kindly asked me I return it, why are you here? Out for a night cap, lonely." Morley says his voice leaking with sarcasm, I hate him, and I hate him. I still wonder why I still allow him to live, oh yes because he is almost as old as me. It would be very difficult and though I hate him he is a good asset it have in my grasp.

"I'm also here on a dat- oh, umm, why are you wearing a white rose?" I asked optimistically hoping that my theory wasn't correct. If it was I was thinking about reconsidering my promise to Myrnin to stay on this date, though I did not say that I would enjoy it.

"My date will recognise me – You're my date aren't you?" Morley smirked handing me his hand which I took and he took us to a table in the back. "We have a lot to talk about Amelie. But first I must ask why you are on a dating website; truly the Founder can get a date."

"I have a function to attend and Myrnin, the fool, suggested I go on the dating site that he met his little Claire on and started a relationship. Of course I rejected the idea first but with the upcoming event and Myrnin's constant nagging I allowed him to sign me up as I wasn't able to get out long enough to find a compatible company to attend the function with. How did you find yourself in this predicament?"

"As you well know human have been staying in earlier and keeping in their homes more, so it has become impossible for us to find blood so I thought I could nab my date, though I find that quite impossible now." Morley explained I was completely outraged that he would try to prey on the innocent, ok not really but that was a better reason.

"Morley as you well know we have blood bags for your use but you insist not to use them."

"But were would be the fun? And the taste… oh the taste lacks so much, I don't know how you survive on that disgrace."

"Oh but we also have the source of a few willing more or less humans that will allow you to feed directly from them." I said that would mostly accommodate his needs if you wants direct source we have direct source that will stop him from hunting humans and stop more of Claire's rants and maybe slow down Captain Obvious rebellion. Maybe.

"But what about the hunt? You know how much we use to hunt together? Do you remember the time we both were in Greece and we were both hunting the same human, as I use to say 'great minds think alike, so do there appetites'. Ah the human was good wasn't she what was her name…. Roza something?"

I remembered the memory vividly, summer in 1807, in Greece the princess was to marry a young man though she was in love with another. I was there on business and she told me so I decide to end it all so she didn't have to go through it, so considerate aren't I? "Roza Bella Dangimor, she was the princess such fine blood it was pure quite usual for that time. Do you remember the time in Italy with that young man he was courting so many young women, when he made his move on me you stepped in as we both had a little snack. His blood was tainted though."

"Oh yes such good times do you remember when…" And we continued like that for most of the night until we separated just before he asked me to the function and we attend, had a good time then never spoke again till he wanted to leave Morganville… But that's another story….

**I know, I know rubbish ending, please Review. I know it's been so long but I was originally just going to keep it a one shot but I might keep doing these so if you have any suggestions feel free. **


End file.
